


Bauble

by Woon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gift Giving, implied sexual relationship, slave and master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: the reader gives their master Hela a gift.





	Bauble

**Author's Note:**

> a short little thing I wrote around Christmas 2018 and forgot to post on here.

    Hela looked at the small wooden box you had placed on her throne, “What is this, pet?” Her voice echoing harshly throughout the throne room. Her eyes falling on you looking nervous in line with the other servants. The others pull away from you slightly, “Speak!” Motioning to you impatiently.

    “A g-g-gift, my queen.” Eyes staring at the floor afraid to look in her direction.

    “Is that so…” Snatching up the box so she could sit upon her throne, flicking the lid of the box up the moment she was seated comfortably. Hooking a finger as she dipped it into the container to remove the bracelet you spent months in secret making for her. “A bauble.” Her tone already unpleasant, an anxious knot forming in your gut, amused titterings amongst the people of her court and the servants alike. “ _Glass_?” The giggles increase in volume, “How quaint,” wishing the floor would fall away and take you with it. “I can hardly expect one of your lowly stature to afford quality gems.”  No one hiding their laughter anymore.

     Eyes shining as you try to fight back tears, hushed whispers close to you, whispers of you being cast away as the favored pet. The room falls silent, you glance up to see Hela fidgeting with the clasp of the bracelet, “ **Pet**.” Her eyes on you once more, a command, you scramble over quickly and show her how the clasp opens as she taps the throne arm with her free hand impatiently. You put the bracelet on her and move to return to your place in line. You stop short when her voice rings out, “ **Sit!** ” Hela points to little stool at her feet, immediately doing as you’re told. Hela made a motion and the court went back to its normal chatterings as people who had begged for an audience were brought before the Queen.

     Occasionally you would glance up to steal a glance at Hela to see her absentmindedly fidgeting with the gift you made her. Looking away blushing when she caught you staring, the sound of her shifting in her royal seat as she leaned in close to you, purring in your ear gently, “Go wait in my chambers. When I have finished attending to these imbeciles, I shall claim another gift from my  _obedient_  pet.” A shiver went along your spine, hiding your smile from the other servants as you pass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos. If you love it let me know with a comment. Hate it well they all can't be winners.


End file.
